Donaidh
Donaidh MacHeath 'was a male Dire Wolf and a high-ranking lieutenant from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath clan. His goal was to succeed Dunbar, the former chieftain of the MacHeath clan. Ironically, in Old Wolf language, his name means "Ruler of the world," which led to Donaidh believing he had all the authority and wanted to succeed Dunbar in becoming chieftain. He was the mate of Katria, whom he treated very harshly, and the father of Kyran, although he didn't seem to care about Kyran's death. He was also one of the wolves, in Watch Wolf, who helped Dunbar cubnap Toby to start a war between the Watch wolves and the grizzly bears. He was the only one who escaped. Description It is unknown what the color of Donaidh's fur is, but he has green eyes like all the other wolves in the Beyond and possibly a black or brown nose. Family Katria- Former Mate (Now a member of the MacNamara Clan)'' Kyran- Birth Daughter'' (Deceased)'' Meaning of Name In the Old Wolf language, the name 'Donaidh' means 'Ruler of the World'. His name "matched" him, as his only goal was to rise high and succeed Dunbar in becoming the chieftain of the MacHeath clan. History Watch Wolf' Donaidh makes his first appearance in the ''gadderheal of the MacHeath clan, there he like all the other wolves (Except Katria and Airmead) agrees to start a war between the bears and the Watch wolves. Donaidh is later seen in his and Katria's den. While Katria grieves over the loss of their daughter, Kyran, Donaidh just blabs about how he's been picked for the mission to cubnap Toby. Donaidh didn't notice that the chieftain looked at him as if he did not please him, but he talks about how Katria may be the mate of a chieftain, and maybe a mother of one someday. Katria, later that evening, while Donaidh, Dunbar, and other high-ranking wolves go to cubnap Toby, runs off with Airmead to the MacNamara clan. Donaidh is seen in the Pit telling Toby, "Have a nice stay in The Pit!" Dunbar replies, "Shut your muzzle, Donaidh." Donaidh is last seen at the Black Glass Desert, where he is the only member of the slink melf to escape the Watch Wolves. Where he went, his current status, and whether or not he died in the earthquake that destroyed the Beyond is unknown. Personality Donaidh was a prideful male wolf in the MacHeath Clan whose goal in life was power; to exceed Dunbar, as he thought his name, which meant "ruler of the world" gave him power. He was bossy, rude, cruel, and was the one who lashed out at Katria, his former mate, ripping off her dewclaw. Donaidh showed no grief or mourning when Dunbar ordered the death of Kyran, his daughter. Trivia *His name means 'ruler of the world' in Old Wolf. *In actual reality, his name means "world ruler" *It is also the Scottish name for Donald. Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Minor Characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Outclanners Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs